


Doing Them All

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [36]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Music RPF, NSYNC, Pop Music RPF
Genre: After Party, Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Concerts, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fans, Fanservice, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Inspiration, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Inspired by..., Memories, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Slavery, Sharing a Bed, Slavery, Spanish Kink, Star Wars References, Wordcount: Under 100.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: A girl named Lyndsay gets invited by Brian and Nick to a party hosted by the Backstreet Boys in their hotel room after she attends their concert. However, once she gets there, she discovers their idea of the word ‘party’ is different from hers — in a very ‘unheard of’ kind of way — and is not at all what she thought it would be…(Would you like to know what happens after a BSB show? Well, one lucky fan gets to see how the guys like to party after their show.)Warning: Dubious consent and sex — don’t like, don’t read — it’s as simple as that…





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SizzlingSiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingSiren/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

Doing Them All

The show had been great; it had been a real all-star lineup, with the Backstreet Boys and NSYNC heading the show. As I left the concert arena on my own, I thought of my friend Tamara — who, unfortunately, had to cancel at the last minute because of work commitments. (I made a mental note to tell her all about it later when I got the chance.)

“Such a shame, Tammy,” I whispered to myself as I looked for my car in the parking lot. “That was some incredible show. You would have been inspired.”

I couldn’t help but smile to myself as I remembered how sexual AJ had behaved on stage, and also how scrumptious and yummy Kevin had looked, too. I reached my car and got inside; I was staying at the Carlton Hotel tonight. If I hadn’t, it would have meant a three-hour drive back to my home — and, seeing as it was already after 10:30 pm, I knew I had made the right decision.

Twenty minutes later, I was heading into the lobby to check into my room; I had only brought a small overnight bag, which contained fresh undies and a t-shirt. I had figured I would wear my jeans again tomorrow.

As I stepped into the elevator, I was aware of the two men who were eying me up and down. However, I initially kept my eyes on the elevator walls; I was still excited from the concert. 

It was only when I heard one of them say “So, Nick, you gonna come up to Kevin’s room later for some partying?” that I realized something was going to happen.

That was when I turned my head. There, standing inches away from me, was Brian Littrell and Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys. I almost went into heart failure in an instant.

Apparently, they obviously must’ve caught the way I turned my head to look at them, because Brian gave me a lazy grin and then smirked. “See anything you like, doll?”

I felt my face turning crimson and turned back, wishing the ground would open up and swallow me.

Nick nudged Brian in the ribs. “Hey, man, you just embarrassed her. Go apologize.” 

_No!_ I was thinking. _No need to apologize, really. I mean, please, just leave me alone._

Before Brian could do anything, the doors pinged open, and I was grateful that we had arrived on my floor. I quickly jumped out and headed for my room.

“Hey, miss.. wait up,” came Brian’s soft Southern voice.

I pretended not to hear and kept going. Seconds later, I felt a hand on my arm and I was spun around.

“Hold it, doll. Hey, wait up.” It was Brian, with Nick following behind. “Look, I want to apologize. You see, I am sorry for what I said in the elevator; I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I was wondering — would you like to come to room 601? We’re having a party there.”

“I don’t think so,” I said fumbling to get my key in the lock. However, I heard my mental voice yelling at me. _Goshdarnit, Lyndsay, are you nuts? You’re turning down a chance to party with the Backstreet Boys? What on earth is **wrong** with you?_

“Awe, come on,” pleaded Nick, giving me the serious puppy dog look (and I **do** mean serious). “You see, we are short of female company tonight. Please say you’ll drop by. It’ll be fun. Come on,” he pleaded.

The door opened and I dropped my bag inside. “I don’t even know you guys,” I replied, not wanting to slip up and let them find out that I knew who they were.

Brian offered his hand to me. “I am Brian Littrell, also known as B-Rok. This here is Nicholas Gene Carter, also known as Nick for short.”

I took his hand and shook it vigorously; deep down, I was stunned, although I did my best to keep my cool on the outside. I was actually shaking hands with Brian Littrell.

“Hi!” I said before swapping to shake Nick’s hand. “I am Lyndsay.”

Nick grinned, his blue eyes twinkling. “A lovely name for a beautiful girl. The pleasure is all mine,” he replied. He turned my hand so that he was facing the back, and kissed the ends of my fingers. I couldn’t help blushing a little. I mean, I had heard of the gesture known as the “hand kiss”, after all — and that it was said to be a sign of respect.

“So, now that we all know who we are, Lyndsay, will you accompany us to the party?” asked Brian. 

I looked down at my jeans and T-shirt and grimaced. “Well, to be honest, this is all I have with me. I am only here for the night; I don’t have anything else to wear.”

Nick smiled. “Hey, no problem. No need to worry — this isn’t formal or anything. It’s just casual; everyone will be in jeans. Come on. Besides, you’ve dropped your bag off; we might as well head off to the party now. I am sure everyone will be there by now.”

I shut the hotel door again. This time, I thought, _Oh my goodness; this sounds like an adventure of sorts. The concert was one thing — but this? Well, I have that feeling this is entirely different altogether._ Putting the room keys into the side pocket of my jeans, I headed back to the elevator with Nick and Brian. Inside, my heart was pounding.

Once back inside the lift, Nick pressed the button to the 23rd floor.

“It’s great up here,” he grinned. “Basically, we have the entire floor to ourselves, so it is very private — meaning we can make as much noise as we like, and it doesn’t disturb anyone.”

“Hmm.. that sounds great,” I mused before asking, “So how many people are staying on the floor?”

“Just five of us,” replied Brian.

I figured that by ‘5’ he was referring to the rest of the group. I wondered where the road crew and the other musicians all were; I figured they were all scattered about the rest of the hotel.

The doors pinged open once more, and Nick and Brian led me out of the elevator. As we approached room 601, I could hear the thump of loud music playing from within. Brian opened the door, and I felt my heart lurch in my chest. There, scattered around the room, were the rest of the Backstreet Boys — Howie Dorough, Kevin Richardson and Alexander James “AJ” McLean. 

I felt myself blush as they all turned to look at me. I could see AJ eyeing me up and down (like Brian and Nick had earlier in the elevator), and it was then that it hit me, and by ‘it’ I mean a realization of sorts. Basically, I was the only female in the room, and a feeling of discomfort swept over me. I mean, I had at least been expecting to see some girlfriends. But there weren’t any.

“This is Lyndsay,” Brian announced. “She has come to us… she has come to liven up the ‘party’.”

I then had a strange feeling about the way he had said ‘party’; it had been as though it had a double meaning to it — which it probably did.

The room then fell silent as somebody (probably Kevin or Howie) turned the music off. I then heard a click, and turned to see Nick as he locked the door.

“So,” said AJ, getting to his feet and walking over to me, “you wanna play with us — do you, my dear?”

I was just about to answer with ‘No, I really don’t’ (or something along those lines) when AJ slipped both his hands onto my rump and pushed me hard against his body. Before I knew it, his lips came down onto mine, and he kissed me roughly.

“All right!” came the cheers from around the room as I struggled to push myself away from AJ. “Slip her the tongue, McLean.”

I was pushing against AJ’s chest, trying to regain control of the situation when I felt a hardness being pressed up against me from behind. I whimpered against AJ’s mouth. Things were getting out of control — pretty darn quick, to be exact — and I didn’t know what to do in order to put a stop to it.

A voice I recognized as Kevin’s whispered into my ear. “Ever been bedded by two guys at the same time, Lyndsay? Care to try it tonight?” 

I flinched as I felt his hands move to cup my breasts. His warm breath tickled against my ear. AJ’s hands moved from my rump and slipped around to my front and his hand cupped between my legs before rubbing me through my jeans, whilst his mouth continued to silence me.

“Oh, man!” yelled an excited voice that I could tell belonged to Howie. “Bring the _chica_ on over to the bed and get those clothes off of her. I want to play with her body, too.”

“Hey, chill out, Howie. Last time I checked, we all do,” Nick said.

Brian put his hands up and smiled. “Hey, all, just relax. I’m sure there is plenty of Lyndsay to go around, and that she is a generous girl. And I also know she will gladly attend to all our needs.” He paused and turned to me. “Am I right, Lyndsay?”

AJ moved his mouth away from mine in order for me to answer. From the look of desire they were wearing, I could tell that they would still have taken what they wanted from me — even if I told them that wasn’t what I wanted. So I figured I might as well go along with the situation — by offering myself to them (as though they were masters and I was the slave girl, which was something I secretly wanted to write about, but kept to myself). Besides that, I knew there were girls out there who would burn with the desire to be bedded by the five of them. And I had to make a confession — I was one of them.

“Yeah. As a matter of fact, I am fine with that,” I nodded, feeling the warmth spread through my body as AJ continued to rub me and Kevin fondled my breasts.

“That’s a good girl,” AJ purred into my ear. “Just what we wanted to hear.” 

And with that, he started unzipping the fly to my jeans, while Kevin was pulling my T-shirt over my head. Within seconds they had stripped me of my clothes. Kevin picked me up and flung me like a rag doll over his shoulders before unceremoniously dropping me into the center of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback — especially the nice kind — is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Going First: Howie, Nick and AJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Backstreet Boys begin their seduction of Lyndsay — one at a time — starting with Howie D, and he is not called “the Latin Lover” for nothing, as Lyndsay soon discovers..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the meanings of the Spanish phrases spoken by Howie in this chapter:
> 
> 1) _niña esclava_ — slave girl 
> 
> 2) _buen esclavo_ — good slave
> 
> 3) _un esclava de placer_ — a pleasure slave
> 
> Here’s the phrase Howie says to Lyndsay in Spanish: _Una esclava encantadora como tú — y todos los nuestros para la toma_ , which means _A lovely slave girl like you — and all ours for the taking_.

I lay there fully naked whilst the five horny guys all crowded around the bed to check me out. I had never felt so awkward in all my life. Each one of them had a lust-crazed look in his eyes and I knew I was going to be bedded like I hadn’t previously (which was true, as I was a virgin).

I watched as Howie started undoing the buttons to his shirt. As I looked at his perfect six-pack, I couldn’t help but sigh admiringly. He noticed, and said, “A lovely slave girl like you — and all ours for the taking.” However, since he said it in Spanish, it made me shudder all over.

Then he slid his pants and boxers down his legs, and I noticed he had a raging hard-on. I gulped mentally, knowing that, in just a few minutes, that manhood was going to want my attentions. I wondered what Howie would make me do to it. While Howie was crawling onto the bed with me, the other guys all started undressing.

Howie laid over me and I could feel his pre-cum dripping onto the skin of my stomach. He rested his full weight onto me, and I moaned as I felt the head of his cock slip just inside of my vagina. For him to enter me so soon was unexpected; I was hoping for some foreplay first. I was still quite dry, and as Howie began to thrust and push the rest of his length inside of me, I groaned slightly in pain.

“Ouch,” I hissed, biting my lip. “I wasn’t ready!”

Howie just smirked as he began to start a rhythm. “I like beginning this way when a girl is dry. It feels good on my cock.”

As Howie started to pound into me, I started to become wet with the combination of his pre-cum and my vagina becoming excited; I had to admit it felt incredible. I ran my nails down Howie’s back, and felt him shudder with pleasure. In reply, he bent low to my ear and whispered, “That’s our good little girl... _niña esclava... buen esclavo... un esclava de placer_.”

Feeling someone crawl onto the bed beside me, I turned to see who it was; it was Nick. He smiled at me before bending down and capturing one of my hard nipples into his mouth. I moaned; to me, his tongue felt like velvet as he began to lick and suck on the nubs of flesh. I could feel the tingles surging through my body, and I longed for someone to play with my clitoris; Howie pounding into me wasn’t enough. Howie pumped into me a couple of more times before he let out a growl and deposited his load deep inside of me. 

Nick looked up at Howie and saw he was done. He watched as Howie rolled off of me, and then he took Howie’s place.

I groaned loudly as the new cock was inserted into my now sopping cunt. Nick was slightly longer than Howie, but not as thick; it was a nice contrast. 

I looked around the bed and I could see all the other guys watching the action whilst playing with their rampant cocks; they were all awaiting their turn. I watched as AJ hopped up onto the bed, rested at the headboard and then leaned over me so that his manhood was hovering over my mouth. 

“Suck me, Lyndsay, dear,” he commanded in a purring tone. He rubbed his cock over my lips and I turned my head, not wanting to do so.

Nick pulled his manhood all the way out of me and then thrust himself back into me so hard that he slammed into my cervix, causing me immense pain. Unable to stand it, I yelped, but only they could hear it.

“You know what AJ desires,” Nick said in a whisper. “Suck him off. Give him what he wants.”

When I made no move to give AJ a blow job, Brian slid his hands over to my nipples and gave them a hard squeeze, which was painful — so painful, in fact, that it made my eyes water.

“I suggest you not mess around with us, Lyndsay,” he said calmly. “After all, you are here for our pleasure. You agreed to be our slave girl. So I suggest you do it,” he added, still calm, cool and collected.

I choked back the tears, and then nodded. As I slowly opened my mouth, AJ saw what he viewed to be an opportunity of sorts.

With that, he jammed his manhood right between my lips and hurriedly started shagging my mouth, while Nick continued to slam himself between my legs, and Brian then began to rub my breasts.

Despite the pain, I was getting incredibly turned on, and I knew this was going to be a night I would never forget..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	3. Kevin Takes His Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kevin takes his turn, Lyndsay remembers a certain iconic outfit that Princess Leia was forced to wear in the 1983 film **Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi** , and wonders what Brian, AJ, Nick, Howie and Kevin would do if they saw her wearing it..

After what felt like forever (which was how long it seemingly was from my perspective), Nick finally emptied his warm fluids deep within me, and at the same time, AJ’s cock spurted its creamy substance down the back of my throat. Because I was lying on my back, I almost choked. Apparently (and luckily for me), AJ must’ve sensed this, for he quickly pulled out of me and lifted my head up.

After I stopped spluttering, I managed to whisper a small “thanks”. 

“You’re welcome, Lyndsay,” he replied.

With that, I then tried to sit up, but Kevin walked over to the bed and pushed me back down so I was still laying on my back.

“Hold it, Lyndsay; I suggest you stay where you are. It’s my turn,” he said.

With that, he grabbed me by the ankles and turned me so that I rolled onto my front.

Brian took AJ’s place up by the headboard, and he pulled my arms up so that they were resting either side of my head. I felt the firmness of his hands and I realized he was holding me down, just in case I tried to move — which was something I didn’t feel like doing at the moment.

 _Goshdarnit,_ I thought. _Now I wonder what on earth Kevin is going to do._

I didn’t have to wait long to find out. Seconds later (although it felt like minutes to me), I felt soft butterfly kisses coating my shoulders and back. His lips felt so warm and soft; it was incredible.

His lips slowly moved down my body towards my lower back. Every now and then he would open his mouth and use his tongue on my skin, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. I thought I was going to die in a sea of desire; this guy really knew what he was doing.

As Kevin continued his journey down my body, Brian continued with his grip on my arms; I was a little confused, especially since what Kevin was doing to me was so wonderfully nice.

Kevin’s mouth finally reached the fleshy globes of my buttocks, and I shuddered as I felt his tongue trail lightly along the crack between them. I gasped as Kevin’s hands started parting the flesh and his tongue started going deeper into me.

“No,” I managed to say, trying to wriggle my rump away from his attentions. “Not there... please.”

Brian’s hands gripped me tighter and he leaned down to place a kiss on my head. “Relax, Lyndsay. It’s good to try new things. But you don’t have to worry. We won’t hurt you — we promise,” he said reassuringly.

I whimpered into the bedsheets as I felt Kevin’s tongue flick across my puckered hole; I couldn’t believe he was doing this to me, but it felt so good.

I felt Kevin prizing my legs wider apart, and I felt slightly ashamed, for I knew he would see just how much I was dripping. He was making me feel excited — as if I hadn’t before.

“Oh, Lyndsay,” laughed Kevin, “it’s like a small river flowing in your womanhood.”

I grimaced, knowing that I must look a mess down below. Not only was I excited and creating my own juices, but I had also had Nick and Howie’s seed still inside of me. I felt all swampy and sticky.

Kevin easily slid a finger inside of my cunt, and I sighed in ecstasy; his finger was so long and firm, I then felt myself being stretched further and I realized he had added another finger, and then another. Kevin started pleasuring me using his fingers — going in and out, in and out. Every now and then, I would feel him wriggle them inside of me; it felt good — so good, in fact, that I felt as thought I would go nuts from pleasure overload (which is quite different from sugar overload in that, unlike pleasure, sugar can be good once in a while, especially in moderation).

When Kevin removed his fingers from me, I suddenly felt disappointed and empty. I desperately needed to be filled again. “Don’t stop, Kevin,” I begged. “I want this — really, I do.”

I heard Kevin laugh behind me and then he said, “And you will have it, my love.”

I looked up at Brian and tried to move my arms; they were starting to get an ache of sorts from being in his clutches.

“Please, let go of my arms. They are beginning to ache,” I said.

Brian shook his head. “Can’t do that yet, Lyns. Just be patient and wait a little longer, and then I will. Okay?”

I just lay my head back down on the bed, feeling more confused than ever (that is, if something like that could possibly happen). Kevin dipped his fingers inside me once more and I growled — first in pleasure, and then in frustration as they were quickly removed again. The next thing I felt was Kevin rubbing my juices into what I referred to as my ‘forbidden zone’; it was then that the reason why Brian was holding me down suddenly hit me. He was going to try the “doggy-style” position (which I had only previously read about, but never tried).

 _Oh, whoa,_ I thought. _Please tell me this isn’t happening._

I struggled slightly against Brian’s grip, but I knew it was pointless. I whimpered as I felt Kevin’s cock being gripped by my rump cheeks, the hot head of his manhood resting lightly against my anus. I felt small drips of his pre-cum and I was grateful for that, for at least I would be well lubricated.

Kevin then started adding pressure, and I took in a deep breath as I felt my rump being stretched open, ready to accommodate its first ever cock. I did feel a slight pain, but it wasn’t as bad as I initially hoped, and it was a kind of nice pain. My clit was growing in size and throbbing (like it hadn’t previously), and I realized I was liking this... kind of.

Kevin’s cock continued its steady journey into my bowels, and I moaned at the wonderful sensations it was giving me. 

Brian realized I was enjoying it and let my arms go. He smiled at Kevin and hopped off the bed. He noticed that Nick, AJ and Howie were grinning at the action — no doubt waiting for another turn of what they would do with me.

“Oh, baby.. you are so incredibly tight. I don’t think I am going to last too long,” said Kevin in a breathy voice.

I felt Kevin’s balls on my rump, and I realized that he was buried deep inside of me right up to the hilt. Kevin didn’t move; he just rested inside of me, dropping small kisses on my back. I suppose he didn’t want to start thrusting into me yet, for he knew that once he did, it would all be over in seconds.

I gripped the bedsheets, feeling such a torment of sorts — which it was. I mean, why not?

In my mind, I then remembered Howie calling me a slave girl earlier (which I felt made a good writing prompt of sorts) and began to wonder. Then I mentally asked myself, _what would the Boys do if they saw me wearing the iconic “metal bikini” outfit that Princess Leia had been forced to wear by Jabba the Hutt in the 1983 film **Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi**?_

“Oh, Kevin... goshdarnit, just do it!” I said. Taking this as my cue, I pushed my rump back against Kevin as if to encourage him. I mean, I needed a release that badly, and so far I was the only one who hadn’t experienced one yet; I was going crazy (but not in the way some people think).

Kevin leaned down and nipped my neck a little, and then I felt him pull his cock most of the way out of my backside before slamming it straight back in. I couldn’t help but moan at the mixture of pleasure and pain, and then continued to do so as Kevin began doing a really good job of slamming himself in and out of me.

As Kevin had predicted, after about three or four thrusts on his part, his seed (which felt boiling hot) erupted deep inside of me, while growling in an animalistic sort of way in the process.

Kevin collapsed on top of me, sweat dripping from his body onto my back. Brian walked over to his cousin and gently pushed him off; I felt his manhood slip out of me and slap across my rump.

“Okay, my turn, I think..”

I felt Brian turning me over so I was now lying on my back and I groaned — in my mind, that is.

 _Oh, no; not another one,_ I thought. _I mean, I am starting to feel sore enough as it is._

Brian grinned at me as he stroked his hardening length. “Time to make you cum, Lyndsay,” he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	4. Brian Brings a Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last — but not least — is Brian Littrell...

I watched curiously as Brian headed over to the mini-fridge. He swung open the door and pulled out a chocolate bar; I noticed it was a Snickers. I wondered if he was planning on taking a snack before he brought me to my desired release.

Well, little did I know what was really going to happen...

Brian whispered something to the other guys, and they all got big grins on their faces and crowded around the bed. They obviously didn’t want to miss what was about to occur — whatever it was, I wasn’t sure yet. Deep down, I had a sense that they wanted to see how long it would take me to figure it out on my own.

I just lay there, feeling self-conscious — not really wanting the Boys to watch me writhe and contort whilst in the throes of pleasure.

Brian peeled the wrapper a little bit away from the chocolate bar and then nestled between my legs.

“Wait a minute — now what’s all this about?” I asked, not quite believing he was actually going to eat the Snickers before taking his turn with me. Brian just smiled in a devilish sort of way — thus reminding me of his “Wolf Man” character in the video for **Everybody (Backstreet’s Back)** at that — and pulled the Snickers out of the wrapper. 

I felt his left hand rest against my mound, and I knew he must have felt the searing heat radiating from within me. His fingers started prying my sticky labia apart and I bit my lip in pleasure, enjoying his skillful touch. 

I closed my eyes for a second, and as I did, I felt something hard and cold enter me. My eyes flew open, and then I knew... from the look that Brian and the rest of the guys were giving me, it was the Snickers bar.

“Oh, gosh darnit — tell me you didn’t,” I growled.

Brian beamed widely. “Oh, but as a matter of fact, I did, Lyndsay, dear. And now I am going to eat it out of you.”

Before I could think of a reply, Brian’s head disappeared between my legs and I felt his lips and teeth moving all over me as he started eating the Snickers bar out of my dripping pussy.

AJ nudged Kevin and grinned. “Ah, man, look at Lyndsay. She is definitely loving it.”

AJ was right. I mean, his powers of observation sure never ceased to amaze me. The feeling of the Snickers bar inside of me and knowing the chocolate was probably melting furiously against my hot walls made me more dizzy with desire than ever.

Brian pulled back for a moment and swallowed a mouthful of Snickers which was coated with my feminine juices, and I noticed that his face was a mass of melting chocolate. 

Brian went back down and he started running his tongue over my swollen and throbbing clit. I could feel the rough texture of the small, crunched-up peanuts on Brian’s tongue, and every time he licked me, it made me shudder with pleasure. It was too incredible to put into words.

The other guys must have been getting restless because they all climbed onto the bed. Before I knew it, I felt Howie’s mouth closing in on my left nipple while Nick’s mouth took my right nipple.

I couldn’t help but sigh in pleasure — and there was a reason why. Having all of the Backstreet Boys pleasuring me was a dream I had had many nights before — and that was before the night of the concert — the one that had taken place a few hours ago. However, I never imagined it would come true.

Kevin and AJ sat up at the headboard, and AJ leaned down and covered my lips with his own, his tongue entering my mouth instantly. Kevin leaned down and took my earlobe in his teeth, causing me to hiss a little in pain. 

Brian, meanwhile, was still eating out of me like there was no tomorrow; I was starting to lose control. My legs were twitching as my release began drawing near, and the guys could tell from the way I was starting to breathe heavily that I was close, so they all picked up the pace — Howie and Nick sucking furiously on my nipples, AJ tonguing my mouth and Kevin gently biting my ear. 

Brian still hadn’t come, so he quickly removed his mouth and placed my legs over his shoulders while kneeling upright on the bed. He was inside me within an instant, his cock surrounded by the leftover chocolate and bitty nuts.

Brian only gave a couple of thrusts before I screamed a silent scream against AJ’s mouth and my vaginal walls started quaking with pleasure. Brian’s orgasm followed a few more thrusts later, and I watched as his chocolate-covered face contorted in pleasure, his seed joining the other deposits, not to mention the Snickers. I was well and truly a mess.

* * *

Afterwards, I took a quick shower before getting dressed and bidding the guys farewell. They had all given me a long deep kiss upon parting, and thanked me for my time.

By the time I reached the elevator, I felt as though I was floating on cloud nine (which I probably was). I knew nothing could ever top tonight — or at least, I thought so.

As I stepped into the elevator, I was aware of some guys talking in a corner. I didn’t pay too much attention to them as my mind was still on the Backstreet Boys. It was only when I heard what they said next that it hit me.

“Hey, JC. You gonna head up to Chris’s room to the party?”

“Yeah, probably. What about you, Justin?”

At that moment, realization dawned on me — it was two of the guys from NSYNC.

I turned my head around, and my eyes caught JC’s.

JC noticed me and smiled. “Hey there, cutie. You want to come to a party?”

Well, I figured that one invitation to a party was one thing. But getting invited to two different parties by two different boy bands at different times on the same night — well, that had to be something there for me.

So with that, I made up my mind.

“Sure — I mean, I’d love to!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is — of course — very much appreciated, as usual. :)


End file.
